


I Miss you

by dumblador



Series: Don't Cry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblador/pseuds/dumblador
Summary: - Барри, мне жаль. Но Лен умерУлыбка исчезла, а по щекам потекли слезы...





	I Miss you

Как такой прекрасный день мог за пару секунд стать одним из самых ужасных за всю жизнь Барри? Всего два слова и улыбка исчезла. Он стоит и не может ничего произнести. Слезы одна за другой стекают по щекам. В голове проносится лишь одно слово «Нет». Аллен поверить не может, что для них всё заканчивается именно так.

— Нет, — прошептал парень, — он не мог умереть. Он не мог меня бросить! Не мог!

Сара обняла бегуна, и тот продолжил плакать.

***

Утро этого дня было потрясающим. Зум мертв, никто никого не грабит и не убивает, на работу не нужно. Прелесть. И Барри с удовольствием провалялся бы в кровати весь день, но Айрис решила отпраздновать победу над самым сильным, на данный момент, противником Флэша. Это, конечно, повод серьёзный, но бегун сомневался, что только в этом причина. Точнее, он был уверен, что всё дело в том, что только два дня назад были похороны Генри Аллена. Барри мог ближайшие пару недель провести в депрессии, но его отец был бы против. Городу нужен герой.

Сначала они с Кейтлин, Айрис, Циско, Джесси и Уолли, который узнал тайну Аллена и довольно хорошо это принял, гуляли. Серьезно. Пару часов молодые люди просто ходили по городу, разговаривая обо всём. И Флэшу было плевать пока разговор не зашел о любовных интересах. Джесси немного покраснела и сказала:

— У меня никого нет. Но кое-кто нравится.

— Кто он? — спросила Айрис.

— Пусть его личность останется в тайне. А что у тебя?

— Столько всего произошло. У меня просто нет на это времени. Уолли?

— Я предпочту промолчать.

Но по взгляду, которым он наградил Джесси всё стало ясно.

— Кейтлин? — Айрис продолжила.

— Нет. На ближайшие пару месяцев я завязала с отношениями. Мне хватило Джея.

— Ладненько. Циско можно не спрашивать. Барри?

— Эй-эй-эй! Почему это меня не спрашивать?

— Потому то всё и так ясно. Ты всё время рассматриваешь фотографию Лизы Снарт, говоришь о ней и стоит кому-то о ней заговорить — трогаешь свои губы, вспоминая поцелуй. Продолжим. Барри?

— Я… Никого у меня нет.

Он солгал. Уже примерно год бегун встречается с Леонардом Снартом, но друзьям пока решил не говорить. Даже Айрис, которая знала всё о нем. И, конечно, стоило раскрыть эту тайну, но было немного страшно. Барри не знал как они отреагируют. Что скажет Джо?

Погуляв ещё недолго, они отправились в С.Т.А.Р.лабс. У Аллена было плохое предчувствие, будто должно что-то случиться. Все сказали, что он просто параноик. Но нет…

Сара пришла, когда уже все, кроме Барри, были пьяны. Джо и Харри о чем-то говорили, сидя на диване. Джесси и Уолли куда-то удалились ещё минут десять назад. Кейтлин и Айрис спали. Циско пытался дозвониться Лизе. А Аллен просто сидел на полу, наблюдая за всеми.

— Барри, — тихо позвала его Лэнс.

— Сара? Как ты сюда попала? И я думал вы с Легендами.

— Я была членом Лиги Убийц. И Сэвидж мертв.

— Почему ты пришла?

— Нам нужно поговорить. Прогуляемся?

— Конечно.

Барри взял курточку. На душе было тревожно. Что-то произошло. Плохое.

До парка они шли в полной тишине. Аллен не хотел говорить первым, ожидая когда Сара озвучит причину прогулки в полдесятого вечера. А Лэнс пыталась придумать как сказать, что парень Флэша умер.

— Барри. — Она остановилась. — Я… Снарт сказал мне, что вы вместе.

— Когда?

— Пару дней назад, перед тем, как… Ладно, — тихо, скорее самой себе, сказала Сара, — соберись. Барри, мне жаль. _Лен умер_.

Вот те самые два слова. Улыбка, что появилась, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Сара Лэнс, бывший член Лиги Убийц, пытается подобрать слова, как растеряно она выглядела, исчезла. По щекам потекли слёзы…

***

Барри не выходил из комнаты неделю. Он лежал на своей кровати, завернутый в парку, что ему подарил Лен и звонил Снарту. Снова и снова. Просто, чтобы услышать его голос на автоответчике. Все пытались узнать, что случилось, но он просто не мог сказать им _те_ два слова, что каждый раз доводят его до истерики.

Сара не приходила. Писала сообщения, зная, что ему тяжело и лично приходить смысла нет — всё равно не откроет дверь.

Он хотел позвонить снова, но передумал. Будет ещё больней.

**Я не знаю зачем пишу это.**

**Наверное, всё ещё надеюсь, что это просто шутка и ты ответишь.**

**Глупо, правда?**

**Но, Лен, я люблю тебя.**

**И в тоже время ненавижу.**

**Как ты мог меня оставить?**

**Ты же обещал, что всегда будешь рядом.**

_Это утро, кстати, первое, что они провели вместе, было поистине прекрасно. Барри проснулся первым и смотрел на спящего Лена. Он просто невероятно красив. Как и всегда._

_— Ты пялишься, Скарлет. — Снарт открыл глаза._

_— Я не пялюсь, а любуюсь, — пробурчал он и покраснел. Леонард тихо посмеялся и обнял своего бегуна._

_— Ты очень милый, Барри, ты знаешь? Особенно когда краснеешь. — В ответ тот лишь сильнее покраснел. — Прекрасен._

_Он стал целовать его лицо. Нос, губы, лоб._

_— Лен._

_— Да, Скарлет. — Снарт отстранился._

_— Эмм. Ты… Мы… Это было. Это был секс на одну ночь? — выпалил он._

_— О, нет, милый, так просто ты от меня не отделаешься. Я всегда буду рядом._

_— Обещаешь?_

_— Обещаю._

Но он его бросил. Просто… ушел. И вот теперь Барри остался один. Хотя, конечно, есть ещё друзья, семья. Но… Это трудно объяснить.

 _— Я скучаю, Лен._  — Аллен снова плачет

И он уверен, что услышал фразу, сказанную голосом его Леонарда.

_— Не плачь, Скарлет._


End file.
